Given a visual layout of 1 to n objects on a layout, there is a design challenge in ‘filling’ the space which is typically left unoccupied (hereinafter referred to as interstitial space or whitespace or white space) by the objects. The whitespace can detract from the look of the surface area. This remaining ‘whitespace’ or interstitial space between the objects needs to be filled by design elements (hereinafter referred to as embellishments). These embellishments require discernment in placement on the layout so as to make them look aesthetically pleasing and balanced.
In an example (as depicted in FIG. 1), consider that a plurality of images is being placed in a page of a image album. On placing all the images in the page, there may be unoccupied space present between the images. While one or more colors may be present in the background of the images on the page, the white space may detract from the overall look of the page.